Twist of Fate
by SunshineRays06
Summary: A twist of fate will bring the Carnahan family and O'Connell family closer together than before. Evy's dreams once again show them a glimpse of a past life. This is my first FanFiction for The Mummy. I hope its good.


A twist of fate will bring the Carnahan family and O'Connell family closer together than before.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy/Mummy Returns or the characters.

Evy woke up out of a deep sleep and she grabbed on to her husband's arm. She looked around only to find that she was in her room and her husband was sound asleep next to her. She moved her long curly hair out of her face and flopped back down. She started to think to herself what the dreams meant. Clearly she was having dreams of her past life again but there was another girl with her. She hoped that Imhotep would not return somehow, because he did fall into hell. There was no way for him to come back. She kept debating in her head on the dreams and the one man she feared. The next day she searched through her book collection, trying to find an answer to the unknown girl in her dreams.

Evy felt arms wrapped around her, "Morning, my love" Rick whispered into Evy's ear. "What are you doing? You are acting very suspicious."

Evy sighed, and turned to face Rick. "I am having the same dreams again. The ones where I was alive in ancient times, but this time there is a young girl with me. She is in her late teens but she is living in the palace with me. I know she was the sister of Queen Nefertiti. _But _she only had one sister according to history"

"Evy…." Rick trailed off moving his wife's hair out of her face. "Don't go looking for trouble, remember what happened last time? We almost lost our son, I could have lost you, and I don't want to get mixed up in situations to where something may happen." Rick held his wife close to him, resting his chin on her head. "Tell me about the dream."

Rick sat down and pulled Evy to sit on his lap. Evy wrapped her arm around Rick, "Well, her and I were sword fighting in front of The Pharaoh. At the end he was complimented his daughters and next to him was Anck-Su-Namun and another young girl. Then the dream goes to my sister and I in a room and her and I had said that we didn't trust Anck-Su-Namun that she was after something but we were unsure what. Then I found young girl was found dying in the court yard and I promised her I would watch over father. Then my dreams from before replay and I wake up after I fall over the banister. The thing is Rick, I don't know why this other sister is not noted in history."

Moments later their doorbell started to ring. Rick walked over to open the door to find a beautiful young woman standing there with long curly hair, similar to his wife's. "Hello, can I help you?"

The young woman staring up gulped and replied, "Uh yes…I am Julie I am Jonathan Carnahan's daughter. Here's a letter from my mom and a photograph of them."

"Uh, Hun…you might want to come over here." Rick called his wife in a nervous voice. When Evy walked over he handed her the letter and photo. "This young lady said your brother is her father."

Evy's eyes widen she was in shock but wanted to hide the fact that his was the young woman from her dreams. She took the letter and read it, "Well Rick, all the dates match the times Jonathan was in Egypt and this photograph proves one of the dates." Evy looked back up at the young girl, "She even looks not only like me but my brother. Come on in Julie, Rick my husband will find Jonathan."

Rick sighed, "Well, this is going to be interesting." He walked off to the other side of their house were Jonathan's house was connected to.

"Jonathan! We need to talk." Rick shouted from the hallway

"Why are you in trouble _again _Uncle John? Dad only uses that voice when you've done something." Alex looked up at his uncle shooting him a smirk.

Johnathan, not knowing what he had done this time, "Chuckled what is it my good man?"

Rick stood in the door way, "Uh, Jonathan, what is the possibility of you being a father?"

Alex's eyes widen and Jonathan just laughed. "Well Rick, maybe one or two but that is very doubtful I would know if I was or not."

"Follow me Jonathan." Rick commanded "Alex, you stay here and I mean it."

Jonathan followed Rick over and Alex slowly snuck down the hallway, not wanting to miss what was going to happen.

When they entered the living room where Julie and Evy were sitting, Rick turned to his brother and law "Jonathan, I like for you to meet your daughter Julie." Rick moved forward and pointed towards Julie.

Julie jumped up and ran over and hugged Jonathan. "Hello dad. Sorry that I did not contact you through the post. My mother Sara gave me this letter and photo to give to you before she died from pneumonia."

Jonathan chuckled nervously and looked over the letter and the photo. "By golly, I am your father." Jonathan looked at his sister in complete shock.

Notes: So from research Queen Nefertiti did have a sister and six daughters. The sister not being noted is something I made up for this story line.


End file.
